Amenities
Amenities are city services that improve various aspects of your city. Placing these give bonuses (e.g. education) or reduce penalties (e.g. pollution). Each amenity has a construction cost and a maintenance cost. Costs are influenced by Density, land slope, inflation, and deconstruction of existing structures. Effects The benefits of each amenity are determined by effects. Effects are calculated using points, so a single building can contribute multiple points to the same effect. Additionally, a building can have more than one effect. When placing an amenity with any Local Effects the radius of affect will be shown. The impacts of the amenity can extend slightly beyond this radius, as heatmap changes bleed outward from their source. Local These effects apply to the area around the amenity. * Pollution * Crime * Education: '''Institutions like schools and colleges will educate nearby citizens. * '''Prosperity * Value * Density * Law: '''Reduces Crime nearby. * '''Community: Reduces Crime and raises Value.Friday Facts #10 * Nature: '''Reduces Pollution nearby. Global These effects apply to the entire map, regardless of where the building is placed. * '''Education: '''Each Education point provides +1000 max citizens that can have a HS Diploma, +500 that can have a bachelor’s, and +100 that can have a doctorate.Friday Facts #10 * '''Technology: '''Effect of Education is increased by 1%.Friday Facts #10 * '''Environmentalism: '''Reduces pollution globally by 1%.Friday Facts #10 * '''Order: '''Police are 1% more effective.Friday Facts #10 * '''Health: '''Reduces crime globally by 1%.Friday Facts #10 * '''Business: '''5% less unemployment (meaning, 20% unemployment goes to 19%).Friday Facts #10 * '''Prestige: '''Increases maximum Residential Density by 0.1 Density tier. The maximum Residential Density starts at 4, so 60 Prestige points are needed for Density 10 highrises.Friday Facts #10 Unimplemented * '''Tourism: '''Will increase the number of visitors from neighboring cities and airports.Friday Facts #10 Education Library The library gives a bonus to value, education, community and technology. It increases the number of education degrees available, serves the needy and increases the city’s education effectiveness. Science Museum The science museum gives a big bonus to education, prosperity, technology and business. It increases the number of education degrees available, attracts more growth, increases the city’s education effectiveness and reduces unemployment. Only one science museum is allowed per city. Community Police Station The police station gives a bonus to law. It reduces crime in the area. Mayoral Mansion The mayoral mansion gives a bonus to value and prestige. It increases property tax income and increases the maximum residential density. Only one mayoral mansion is allowed per city. Parks Small Park The small park gives a small area bonus to nature and value. It reduces pollution and increases property tax income. Big Park The big park gives a large area bonus to nature, value and environment. It reduces pollution and increases property tax income. Grand Park The grand park gives a huge area bonus to nature, value, density, and environment. It reduces pollution, increases property tax income, and attracts growth. Zoo The zoo gives a huge bonus to value, education, prestige, and environment. It increases property tax income, increases the number of education degrees available, increases the maximum residential density, and reduces pollution. Only one zoo is allowed per city. Stadium The stadium gives a huge bonus to value, density, prestige and a penalty to law. It increases property tax income, attracts growth, increases crime and increases the maximum residential density. Only one stadium is allowed per city. Upcoming Features * A radius of effect show when placing Amenities, for those with local effects. Planned Amenities There have been some planned and possible amenities discussed among the developers. * '''Churches/Places of Worship * Anchor Industries '''and other '''Unique Non-Service Buildings References Category:Game Mechanics